


I Heard Your Voice Across The Hall

by TheRevolutionarySept



Series: Hamilton Soulmateverse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eliza is a fan, F/F, Maria is a keyboardist, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's pretty rad, meeting your soulmate, they go to a concert, this is literally just them meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRevolutionarySept/pseuds/TheRevolutionarySept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and her sisters went to a concert. Little did she know she'd find her soulmate.</p><p>
  <em>Universe in which the first words your soulmate will say to you are marked on your body</em>
</p><p>(alright, this sounds bad but please give it a chance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Voice Across The Hall

Eliza was standing in front of the mirror, tugging at her oversized shirt. She was getting ready for a concert with her sisters, one of their favourite bands was in town. She quickly glanced at the lines on her thigh that she could see through her see-through blue leggings.

 _May I check yours?_ It read in pristine handwriting. Eliza never worried much about it, never went looking for her soulmate believing when the time was right, she’d meet hers. She figured it was about a drawing or essay. It seemed like a remarkable enough phrase so Eliza was sure she’d know if it happened. Besides, the silver letters turned gold once spoken by the right person.

She touched up her eyeliner and turned around where her sister Peggy was awaiting her. 

“Hurry up please, I don’t wanna be late!” she whined, wearing a pouty expression.

“Peg, it’s three hours before the concert and they are a rather unknown band around here. I think. I’m pretty positive that we’ll make it in time,” her other sister, voice of reason, Angelica responded. Peggy just grumbled in her non-existent beard.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Eliza interrupted. She shared Peggy’s irrational fear of being late even though she was aware that maximal a thousand people would show up, a small concert for her standards. You can never be too careful though, right?

They went outside and were greeted by an already dark sky. Curse winter weather, it was only five!

The Schuyler sisters got into the car and Angelica started the engine “You excited to finally see Maria?” she asked Eliza, who she knew fancied the keyboardist. Eliza blushed in return. “Just keep your eyes on the road, will you?”

Angelica smiled at that but turned back to the road. Her top fell off her shoulder, baring the golden letters _“Angegiga”._ It had been the first thing Eliza ever said to her at only eight months old, wanting to say her sister’s name. She deeply cared for her sister and from that day on swore, she’d never let anything bad happen to her.

The car ride was mainly filled with Peggy chattering about what she expected from the concert, mainly the supporting act, while they listened to some current radio station. 

When they found a parking spot close enough to the venue it was only half past five. They still had plenty of time. Eliza, who had been going to this venue plenty of times before ushered them in the right direction. When they arrived already hundreds of people were there before them.

“Where are all those people coming from?” Eliza asked confused. “Usually you never find any fans of them but suddenly they’re all here.

“Yeah, strange” Angelica mumbled, seeming a little absent minded. She always seemed a little off when she was surrounded by that many people. 

Peggy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “I knew we should’ve come earlier”

“Alright, what are we supposed to do for the next hour?” Angelica said out loud.

“Uh… Talk?” 

“It’s not like we do that every day.”

Still, they talked for a while, while the waiting hall seemed to fill up quickly.

It was now exactly seven and the doors looked nowhere near being opened soon. Eliza groaned while frantically looking at the time on her phone.

“Why do they _always_ take so long? I mean, what could they possibly doing? The ticket said seven, yet here we are!” she exclaimed, getting more frustrated by the second.

“Oh, shut up ‘Liza, you’ll get to see your wife soon enough,” Peggy teased. Angelica shot her a warning look.

“Okay, but consider this,” Eliza started “We were told that the concert would be starting at seven, right?” When no one responded she answered the question herself. “Right. And now we have to wait for god knows how long until we are allowed into the hall where we then can wait until the supporting group starts, and really, who needs them-“

Peggy scoffed. “Excuse you, I Wish I Was A Frenchman are incredible!” she interrupted and flipped Eliza off. To be honest, they were the main reason Peggy decided to come with her sisters who weren’t exactly familiar with them and only came for the main band. Angelica snickered at the ridiculous band name.

“And then we have to wait again until finally we get to see the best band on earth.” Eliza continued, ignoring Peggy’s input.

After a few minutes of pointless arguing, the line – well, huddle of people- started moving slowly. The doors were finally open. When it was their turn, Eliza and her sisters quickly got their tickets ready. An intimidating man checked it and painfully pressed a stamp on their wrists. Eliza winced.

They walked in and were greeted by a woman doing a quick security check. Eliza always asked herself how that can be considered safe, seeing as it would be incredibly easy to smuggle weapons in here since the searches were never that thorough at this venue. She tried to ignore that fact however, knowing that with that in mind it would be hard to fully enjoy the concert. She looked up and saw the merch table. They had some pretty great stuff and Eliza made a mental note to remember to buy their CD at the end of the show, since it’s almost impossible to find anywhere. Maybe a shirt too, you never know.

“Go ahead, I’ll look through the merch now so I don’t have to later, when everyone is there!” Peggy called out and headed straight to the table.

“Alright, I hope you’ll still find a good spot though. Wouldn’t want you to miss your wannabe-Frenchmen,” Angelica joked and instinctively took Eliza’s hand as she hurriedly headed into the hall.  
Said hall was surprisingly big, way bigger than Angelica expected. Eliza knew it like the back of her hand though. A lot of people were standing in front of the stage already, still they managed to find a decent spot, if a little far left. 

Eliza smiled brightly at Angelica, who had let go of her hand by now. “I’m going to see Maria Reynolds live! That’s so surreal!”

“I know, right? I never thought we’d get to see them, like the whole band, they’ve never even been here before,” Angelica replied, equally as excited.

More and more people started showing up until the hall was stock-full. Eliza turned around, looking to catch a glimpse of Peggy – without any results. 

“You see Peg anywhere?” Angelica asked her, right on cue.

“Nah, but I’m sure she found a good spot, otherwise we’d already get text messages from her, telling us we should’ve come earlier,” Eliza giggled. Her sister hummed in agreement. Sure, Peggy might be a tad annoying or strange at times but they still loved her unconditionally. Who wouldn’t?

Suddenly the lighting on stage changed. A group of men walked out, presumably _I Wish I Was A Frenchman_ – as the banner behind them seemed to suggest. A man in an over the top fuchsia coat grabbed the microphone and started shouting his welcomes, seeming very sure of himself. What followed for the next 40 minutes was, what can only be described as an experience.  
The music wasn’t bad actually, but nothing Eliza (or Angelica, for that matter) would ever listen to. What made it so strange though, was what happened on stage. The singer, who seemed like a rather unpleasant human being, was dancing throughout the set. Dancing might not be the best word for it – rather rhythmic-pimp-cane-walking. The lighting changed so fast, you’d think one could get epilepsy from it and in between songs the band talked a lot, seeming like stand-up comedians who tried way too hard. Nonetheless the audience seemed to love it and cheered loudly, boosting the lead’s already incredibly high ego even further. 

After they were done with the set, the crowd seemed to go wild once again but toned down pretty quickly. 

“Well...” Angelica said, not knowing what to say about the band they just saw.

“I mean… They could’ve been worse,” Eliza answered cringing, knowing what Angelica meant.

“I-I guess. I just really didn’t like the singer, whatever his name was,” her sister followed, mirroring her expression.

Eliza felt her phone vibrating and she fished it out of her pocket.

**Peg > Eliza (08:28pm)**

_wasN’T THAT AMAZING?!?!_

**Peg > Eliza (08:28pm)**

_istg thomas winked at me_

**Peg > Eliza (08:29pm)**

_sure he might have been winking at the people next to me but I’M PRETTY SURE IT WAS DIRECTED AT ME_

Eliza chuckled and typed a reply.

**Eliza > Peg (08:29pm)**

_I don’t quite see their appeal, please explain it to me when we get home_

**Eliza > Peg (08:29pm)**

_Also, is Thomas the lead singer? Cause that guy seemed like a douche, no offence_

She put her phone back in her pocket, not bothering to check Peggy’s immediate reply.

Eliza felt Angelica wrapping her arms around her from behind. “I hope it doesn’t take much longer until they get on stage,” she murmured. “My legs are getting kinda sore from the previous band constantly demanding that we jump.”

“Same.”

A girl standing next to the two looked at them with disgust. “Why do you homos always have to shove your sexuality in my face?” she asked annoyed.

Angelica turned to her, looking mad. “First of all – We’re sisters. Gross. Second of all, is _hugging_ really shoving your sexuality in someone’s face? Really? I’ve seen straight couples dry humping on public transportation, I think that’s by far worse. Also _shoving sexuality in someone’s face?_ What the fuck does that even mean, really? You’re the only one doing that.” Angelica practically spat at her, while Eliza was looking unsure at her hands.

A couple of other people turned at her words, most of them seemed like they agreed.

“We really don’t need your fucking negativity here,” another person said to the narrow-minded girl.

Angelica turned away from the further discussion that now broke out between those two. “I’m ready to fight anyone who’s being mean to you,” she whispered in Eliza’s ear. “Like if she tries to do anything else I’m going to kick her homophobic ass.”

Eliza smiled a little. Angelica was usually a small cinnamon roll but she’d cut a bitch for her sister, as she reassured her many times. Eliza was used to that behaviour and secretly liked having Angelica to  
protect her. Just as she was about to answer, the light changed yet again.

Eliza’s breathing got heavy.

The band walked out, the singer went to the middle of the stage, the guitarist to the left. And Maria, _oh Maria,_ wearing the most stunning red outfit and her signature red lipstick, went to the right, unfortunately the farthest away from Eliza. Still her view was great.

As soon as they started their first song, she felt like fainting. The singer’s heavily accented voice harmonized incredibly with Maria’s smooth keyboard playing, while the drummer was playing a steady rhythm. It was better than Eliza ever imagined. By the third song, she was a mess, tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away and looked at her hand, now stained from the allegedly waterproof mascara. Under normal circumstances she would’ve cursed every product that didn’t work as advertised but this evening she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Most of her thoughts “Holy crap, they’re real” and “What can I do to make Maria notice me?”

She spent almost the whole concert desperately singing along to the band’s songs and taking a few shaky pictures. During a song near the end, Maria Reynolds had a particularly long, ad-libbed keyboard solo, which made Eliza cry yet again, dark streaks going down her cheeks.

She decided to shout the first thing she could think of, not even caring if Maria heard her, by now it was just to let her feelings out.

“Reynolds, you ruined my mascara!”

Suddenly Maria Reynolds stopped playing and turned to the band’s singer. You could see her talking to him but couldn’t understand anything due to her not having a microphone. A couple of people booed, others looked interested in what was going on. The rest of the band stopped playing by now, too. The singer put his microphone back in the holder and looked excited at her but suddenly his face fell. Looking unsure, he grabbed his microphone again.

“I’m very sorry for _l’interrupcion,_ but it seems like Maria’s soulmate is here tonight,” he said, his accent coating his voice. A bunch of people started screaming, a few shouting “That’s me! That’s me!” Eliza’s heart was beating fast. She felt happy for the musician, hoping that whoever her soulmate was would treat her right.

Maria hesitated, then pointed her microphone which was previously directed at the keyboard at herself.

“So… I don’t really know what to do here,” she laughed nervously. “My sentence is _Reynolds, you ruined my mascara!_ Can I have an honest answer as to who said this? Please. I believe in you guys.” 

Eliza’s heart stopped.

“Me!” she shouted as loud as she could, her voice drowning in a sea of people claiming the same thing. Angelica shouted “My sister!” but she didn’t seem to hear her either. Eliza looked around and saw a bunch of people rubbing their eyes, trying to smudge their mascara.

Maria sighed and turned back to the band. They seemed to argue about something. The singer grabbed his microphone again.

“Yikes. This might take a while. _Je suis desolé.”_ He looked a bit helpless, like he didn’t know what to do at all. Then again, this kind of stuff doesn’t usually happen so why would he?

Eliza was baffled. _How is this possible?_ She turned to Angelica.

“Am-am I…?” she breathed.

“I suppose so,” her older sister replied astonished. 

“But... What if I now never have the chance of meeting her?”

Angelica blinked. “You will. Otherwise you wouldn’t have your words. There’s going to be a way, I’m sure of it,” she reassured her.

Maria took the microphone out of the lead’s hands.

“Alright. So, I’ll be next to the merch table after the show, please, if you’re my soulmate come and talk to me. I wouldn’t want to miss you. Anyway, we’re going to continue with the show. I’m very sorry for the delay.” She took place at the keyboard and the band started playing again.

By now the crowd was completely wild, multiple people stormed out early so they’d be the first one to see Maria after the show.

 _I’ll never have a chance._ Eliza thought. _Too many people are claiming to be me. Kind of scary when you think about it._ Nonetheless, she enjoyed the last few songs the band played, still in absolute amazement.

When the band had left after the encore, Eliza texted Peggy again and read her old response in the progress.

**Peg > Eliza (08:29pm)**

_He’s not a douche he’s really cool stfu_

**Eliza > Peg (11:06pm)**

_Turns out I’m Maria’s soulmate? I’ll be next to the merch table where she said she’d be, Angelica will explain_

“Okay, I’m going there now,” Eliza said to Angelica.

“Alright, let me know how it goes and don’t get trampled by angry fans. I’ll go find Peggy,” Angelica smiled, slightly worried.

“I hope I won’t.”

Eliza made her way through masses of fans, about half of them rushing to the merch table, the other half right next to it. _Why are those people even pretending to be her soulmate? She’s gonna find out sooner or later anyway._

Suddenly she recognized the girl in front of her- the close-minded bitch from earlier. Why the fuck is she here again, that goddamn hypocrite. Eliza was scared that she’d say something to her, luckily she didn’t seem to notice her.

After what seemed like hours (it wasn’t) it was finally Eliza’s turn. She looked up. Maria looked tired and a bit sad. Eliza would too if hundreds of people pretended to be her soulmate but the real one just wasn’t there.

“Hey,” Eliza smiled shyly. “I kinda shouted that without thinking, I didn’t know this would happen” she continued. “And like, I always thought you were really cool but I totally didn’t expect this.” Eliza buried her head in her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m so awkward,” she mumbled.

Maria smiled warmly.

“May I check yours?” she asked. “Your mark, I mean. And don’t worry, I’m incredibly awkward too.”

As soon as she spoke the first words, Eliza’s thigh started tingling. She awkwardly pointed at the body part, trying to not make it look inappropriate. Maria saw the silver letters becoming more gold by the second until they almost shone through the blue of Eliza’s leggings.

This time Maria was the one who was speechless. 

“I mean, if you think I’m weird or something I understand if you don’t want to have contact with me. I’m sure you expected someone great and I doubt that I’m enough so-“ Eliza was cut off by Maria taking her hand.

“You don’t seem weird,” Maria was quick to say. “Not weirder than I’m used to, anyway, have you seen my band?” she chuckled. “Anyway, what is your name?”

“Elizabeth Schuyler. Or Eliza for short,” Eliza said in awe, still not believing what was happening.  
She could hear people behind her groaning and realized most of them were leaving, now that they realized Maria had found her soulmate.

“It’s great to finally meet you,” Maria jokingly bowed. “I’m Maria Reynolds but I suppose you already know that, huh?”

Eliza nodded, grinning.

“So… are you free tonight?” 

Eliza blushed 

“I believe so, yes. I just have to text my sister, wait.”

**Eliza > Angelica (12:34am)**

_I met Maria, everything worked out. I’m going out with her tonight – don’t wait for me_

**Angelica > Eliza (12:36am)**

_Alright, don’t do anything stupid, love you_

**Eliza > Peg (12:36am)**

_I’ll be with Maria (Angelica probably already told you), don’t expect me to come home tonight_

**Peg > Eliza (12:36)**

_Are u gonna get laid? also if u meet Thomas or anyone from iwiwaf tell tell them hi from ur sister. love you_

Eliza smiled at her sisters’ responses and took Maria’s hand again. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. I hope you enjoyed it, comments are very appreciated :)  
> (Also, don't judge me too hard for the band name, I don't know where that came from lol)


End file.
